


Timmy's Nose

by JoliePrudence



Series: Body Parts - A Series [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I may have a Timmy's nose kink, M/M, Nose Fetish, by may i mean I do!, nasophelia, nose porn, that's right I said nose porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliePrudence/pseuds/JoliePrudence
Summary: Armie has a thing for Timmy's nose.  That's it.  That's the summary.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Body Parts - A Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983274
Comments: 25
Kudos: 61





	Timmy's Nose

**Author's Note:**

> So... hi, my name is JoliePrudence and I am addicted to Timmy's nose. 
> 
> I realize starting a Body Parts series with 1200+ words on Timmy's nose is an.... unconventional choice. uhhhh I have no excuse other than to say BUT IT'S SUCH A PRETTY NOSE! 
> 
> So yep... that's it. 
> 
> All the stories written for this series will take place in the universe I created while writing 'Juillet' which can be read here: [**Juillet by JoliePrudence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067612)
> 
> Though they won't necessarily be in chronological order, they will all take place during the month Timmy rented a cabin in the Woodstock area during the summer of 2020.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qRq3sbv)

“What?” Timmy asks and he sounds annoyed. He’s even more annoyed when Armie shrugs like he doesn’t know what Timmy is talking about. 

They’re spending a lazy afternoon at the cabin and it’s been nice, quiet. Armie is stretched out on the couch reading and Timmy is sitting cross-legged at his feet, practicing his guitar. But every once in a while, Timmy turns his head to find Armie staring at him. 

And the thing is, that’s not an uncommon occurrence. Armie looks at him often. He always has. Timmy will look up and Armie will be looking at him and when their eyes meet, he’ll smile tenderly and it makes Timmy feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It makes him feel seen and loved. Sometimes Armie will wink as well as smile and those are Timmy’s favorite moments, especially when it happens from across a room or in a crowd, because it makes him feel like despite the space between them, they’re connected. It makes him feel like they’re sharing a secret that is meant for only them and that only they understand.

But all day today, Armie has been staring at him and when Timmy looks up, Armie buries his face back in his book, averting his eyes and acting like it didn’t happen. So Timmy is starting to feel self-conscious. Like there’s something wrong with him; something so terribly wrong that Armie can’t bring himself to tell him. And Timmy has had enough.

“Seriously, WHAT?” he says a little harshly because Armie just did it again. Putting his guitar down on the coffee table he turns to Armie and adds: “Do I have something fucked up going on with my face?”

“Your nose.” Armie starts and Timmy’s eyes and mouth go wide because ‘what the fuck?’ and ‘fuck you very much!’. “It’s.. really hot.”

“Come again?” Timmy manages to ask despite his confusion. Because his nose being ‘hot’ is definitely better than there being something wrong with it, but again: What the fuck?

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the way the light is hitting it or maybe it’s because it’s always hidden behind a mask lately but like.. It’s just so delicious looking.” Armie says and he actually licks his bottom lip before biting it lecherously, eye focused on Timmy’s freckle covered grecian nose. 

Timmy’s been spending a lot of time out in the sun this summer and it shows. There’s a perfect speckle of tiny brown flecks on his checks and his forehead and it’s adorable and makes him look mischievous. His nose however looks like it’s been liberally sprinkled like the sun itself found it to be kissable.

“Fuck off,” Timmy says in a burst of laughter because clearly this is a joke.

“I’m serious." Armie insists. "It's so fucking pretty and perfect looking." And the way he says it almost sounds sexual… or maybe Timmy is just getting that impression because as he says it, Armie’s hand is unconsciously traveling south.

“Stop fucking around, you nasophiliac.” Timmy retorts playfully, but he can’t hide the blush that is spreading from the center of his face to his ears and his neck, his nose now flushed pink and feeling hot at its tip.

“I haven’t even started fucking around.” Armie says devilishly and the look in his eye goes straight to Timmy’s groin. “Come here.”

Timmy eyes him suspiciously before moving, nose wrinkled and upper lip curled up a little, because he knows Armie and although he’s bound to really like what’s about to happen, there’s a faint chance Armie is playing with him and he’s gonna end up writhing on the floor, being tickled within an inch of his life. Which ok, usually ends up with him being pinned under Armie’s body, naked… but you know, he almost suffocates from laughter first. 

Seeing as Timmy is hesitating, Armie smiles sheepishly and makes a ‘come here’ motion with his index finger before sitting up quickly to grab his wrist. They fall back down together, Timmy's entire body now spread over Armie’s. 

“What are you doing?” Timmy asks laughing, thrilled a little at being manhandled; even if he’s used to it by now. 

In answer, Armie spreads his legs so Timmy falls between them and he winks. Timmy’s heart melts… Who is he kidding? His entire fucking body melts and he nestles between Armie’s thighs, wiggling his ass from side to side, as though he’s trying to burrow his already hard cock into Armie’s pelvis, and Armie pushes his hips up against him.

“So you have a thing for my nose now, huh?” Timmy asks and he sounds sheepish, teasing when he says it, rubbing his nose across Armie’s in an eskimo kiss.

Armie hums loudly and kisses the tip of it before saying: “I want to lick it.”

“Ewwww! Nooo!” Timmy immediately dismisses and tries to push his torso away from Armie’s because he’s expecting Armie’s tongue to slobber across his face like a St-Bernard any second and… no! 

But Armie’s quicker and in a series of fluid motions that Timmy doesn’t even understand how they happened, his wrists are grasped in Armie’s strong hands, his arms gets twisted behind his back and then Armie flips their positions, so that Timmy finds himself under Armie, his thighs held in place by Armie’s knees and his arms pinned under him.

“Stop it!” Timmy hollers, but he’s laughing as he struggles to get free, whipping his head from side to side or trying to hide his face behind a cushion.

“You’re only making this harder on yourself,” Armie warns after a while, pressing his hips into Timmy’s so that if Timmy moves, their crotches rub together. “Besides, you know I like it when you wriggle.” And now Timmy is leaking in his joggers because he likes being made to wriggle as much as Armie likes making him wriggle. 

Eventually Timmy stills, out of breath and panting. His face is still buried under mounds of fluff and he waits; the anticipation of not knowing what Armie is going to do next making his entire body extra sensitive and so on edge that just the breeze coming in from the open window causes him to shiver with gooseflesh. After a while, curiosity gets the better of him and he peeks out from behind the cushion.

“Hi,” Armie says, looking down at him and he’s smiling, that warm smile that makes Timmy’s chest radiate with heat and contentment.

“Hi,” Timmy answers back and he giggles because Armie is staring at his nose and biting his lip again.

“I’m gonna lick your nose now.” Armie states and suddenly the way Armie is looking at him, the way he’s pressing into him, slowly and deliberately, is making him think maybe it won’t be so bad for Armie to lick his nose.

So when he brings his face close to Timmy’s and the tip of his tongue appears to moisten his lips, Timmy gasps and he holds in his breath. He isn’t sure what he had expected. It certainly isn’t his body tensing enjoyably at the feeling of Armie’s tongue, warm and slightly wet, pressing flatly against the side of his nose. Much less the moan that escapes his lips loudly as the tension in his body releases when he feels it lapping up slowly onto its bridge, Armie’s breath warm and sweet as his lips close into a kiss just below his brow bone.

“Fuck!” Timmy says breathlessly and Armie chuckles, trailing kisses back down the slope of his nose toward his lips. “Do that again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not to over-emphasis my admiration (read: lust) for Timmy's nose... but I talk about it so much that my friend made this edit for me.... 
> 
> We call it: The NOSE STRIPTEASE. Enjoy!
>
>> [ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFqVUngApl8/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
>> 
>> [ View this post on Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFqVUngApl8/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
>> 
>> [Nose strip. [Please don't judge me, this was a request from someone (ok she's my friend) with a Timmy nose fetish] Might get deleted later. @tchalamet #tchalamet . . . #tchalametedit #timmychalamet #timothéechalamet #timotheechalamet #tchalametedits #tchalametedit #cmbyn #charmie #cmbynedit #edits #dune #dunemovie #cmbynscenes #cmbynmovie #timchalamet #fyp #foryou #explore #explorepage #nosefetish #nose #wearamask #mask #timmytim](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFqVUngApl8/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading)
>> 
>> A post shared by [ Perché non mi va](https://www.instagram.com/charmie.licious/?utm_source=ig_embed&utm_campaign=loading) (@charmie.licious) on Sep 27, 2020 at 6:17pm PDT
> 
> (yes... we have issues... it's ok... we don't bite.. hard!)


End file.
